rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Led Zeppelin
Led Zeppelin – Английская рок-группа, образованная в Лондоне и являющаяся одной из самых мейнстримных. История группы Предыстория Спустя три года после ухода Эрика Клэптона и через восемь месяцев после ухода Джеффа Бека 7 июля 1968 года окончательно распалась группа The Yardbirds. Джимми Пейдж, оставшийся с правами на имя группы и концертными обязательствами, был вынужден начать собирать новый состав. Первым приглашённым стал Джон Пол Джонс (John Paul Jones), затем по рекомендации певца Терри Рида (Terry Reid) к ним присоединился Роберт Планти (Robert Anthony Plant), приведший и ударника Джона Бонэма (John Henry Bonham). Осенью они провели турне по Скандинавии под названием The New Yardbirds, на что ударник группы The Who Кит Мун (Keith John Moon) заметил, что с таким названием они провалятся как свинцовый дирижабль (англ. Lead Zeppelin). Пейдж недолго думая сменил название на Led Zeppelin. 1969—1980 Led Zeppelin I Релиз первого альбома состоялся 17 января 1969 года в US и 28 марта 1969 года в UK. Назывался он просто — « Led Zeppelin ». Утяжелённый блюз-рок (который уже играли до этого Yardbirds, Cream, The Jimi hendrix experience), получил здесь новое развитие. Пронзительно-высокий вокал Планта, мощная работа ритм-секции и новаторская работа Пэйджа, создавшего собственную разновидность заострённо-убойного риффа, позволила группе избавиться от психоделических элементов и практически собственноручно создать новый жанр — hard rock. Альбом, записанный за 30 часов и стоивший группе (по свидетельству менеджера Питера Гранта) 1750 фунтов, к 1975 году собрал 7 миллионов. Альбом добрался до 10-го места в хит-параде США и 6-го в UK, став впоследствии «мультиплатиновым». После нескольких концертов Led Zeppelin, заказы на первый альбом составили около 50 тысяч экземпляров. Led Zeppelin II За первый год своего существования группа успела провести 4 американских и 4 британских концертных турне. Led Zeppelin II записывался в нескольких американских студиях — по мере продвижения группы по стране. Испытывая острый недостаток оригинального материала квартет как минимум три трека (« Whole Lotta Love », « The Lemon Song », «Bring It on Home») выстроил на основе блюзовых стандартов, входивших в его тогдашний концертный репертуар. Спонтанно созданный, импровизированный альбом вышел на 1-е место в США и Великобритании. Он до сих пор присутствует в сотне лучших рок-пластинок «Биллборда» и является одним из трех самых продаваемых за всю историю США. Вопреки желанию участников группы, считавших свои альбомы «неделимыми», Atlantic Records выпустили сорокапятками укороченную (до 3:10) «радиоверсию»Whole Lotta Love (за которой через год последовала Immigrant Song). Питер Грант и Led Zeppelin не раз заявляли, что своими официальными синглами эти релизы не считают. Led Zeppelin III Проведя ещё несколько коротких гастролей в США (где каждый концерт длился иногда по 3-4 часа из-за продолжительности импровизаций), группа для работы над третьей пластинкой решила взять отпуск и удалилась в уединённое валлийское местечко Bron-Yr-Aur (читается: Брон-эр-айр ; в названии трека «Bron-Y-Aur Stomp» на обложке была допущена ошибка). Эклектичный, отчасти акустический Led Zeppelin III, стал также по обе стороны океана чарттоппером. Поначалу сдержанно встреченный критикой, он был позже «реабилитирован» и объявлен классическим. Выдающимися треками здесь считаются «Immigrant Song» (любимая песня японских фанатов «цеппелинов») и «Since I’ve Been Loving You». К моменту выхода четвёртого альбома имидж группы заметно изменился: участники группы стали появляться на сцене в роскошных кафтанах и в украшениях, а гастрольные фургоны сменили на собственный самолет («The Starship»). Группа стала снимать не отдельные номера, а целые секции в отелях (в частности, в лос-анджелесском «Континентал Хайатт Хаус»), где (под предводительством Бонэма и Гранта) нередко случались дикие и подчас зловещие оргии, обеспечившие почву для целой отрасли цеппелиновской мифологии. Четвёртый альбом, вышедший 8 ноября 1971 года, вместо названия группы и заголовка нёс на обложке четыре загадочных символа. Единственным, что указывало на принадлежность пластинки, было упоминание имени её продюсера — Джимми Пейджа. Сегодня его принято именовать Led Zeppelin IV (другие варианты заголовка: The Fourth Album, Four Symbols, Zoso, Runes, Sticks, Man With Sticks). Со стороны Led Zeppelin это был вызывающий жест в адрес средств массовой информации, которые к этому времени сформировали крайне негативное отношение к группе и считали её репутацию раздутой искусственно. Увлечённость группы фолк -музыкой и кельтским мистицизмом достигла здесь апогея («The Battle Of Evermore»), но развитие получили также хард-роковые и «металлические» тенденции («Black Dog», «When The Levee Breaks»). Обе линии идеально соединились в « Stairway to Heaven » — песне, которая, хоть и не была выпущена синглом, стала негласным чарттоппером англоязычного музыкального радио. То, что вы слышите на записи «When The Levee Breaks» — это звучание коридора, записаное через микрофон двумя лестничными пролётами выше. Плант написал текст «The Battle Of Evermore» после того, как прочёл книгу о войнах в Шотландии. Но для украшения мелодии Планту нужен был ещё один голос-противовес и тогда группа обратилась к бывшей вокалистке группы Fairport Convention Сэнди Денни. Композиция «Black Dog» появилась благодаря собаке, которая постоянно ошивалась около поместья, никто не имел понятия как её звать и потому называли просто, Чёрный Пёс. Led Zeppelin IV по праву считается одним из лучших альбомов всех времён, а песня « Stairway to Heaven » (русск. «Лестница в небо») превратилась в глобальный гимн рок-музыки. Существует даже байка о том, что одна американская радиостанция после выхода альбома несколько суток непрерывно передавала в эфир только эту песню. Сегодня известно, что Led Zeppelin IV — это самая продаваемая хард-рок-пластинка в истории, на сегодняшний день только в США продано 23 миллионов её экземпляров. Почти весь альбом был записан в поместье Headley Grange на передвижной студии The Rolling Stones. Houses of the Holy Завершив сравнительно короткое турне (в поддержку сразу двух альбомов), группа вновь взяла отпуск, который посвятила работе над пятым альбомом Houses of the Holy, выпущенным весной 1973 года. Одноименный трек, записанный вместе с другими песнями пластинки на тех же студийных сессиях, в альбом включен не был и появился позже, в Physical Graffiti. Обложка Houses of the Holy, на которой обнаженные дети пробираются к невидимому идолу, судя по всему, находящемуся на вершине базальтового Моста Гиганта (Giant’s Causeway, в ирландском графстве Антрим), вызвала скандал: из-за нее альбом был запрещен в американских штатах, принадлежащих к «библейскому поясу», а также в Испании. Эксперименты по смешению стилей здесь были продолжены: к базовым элементам (хард, хэви, блюз, фолк) добавились рэггей и фанк. Последовавшие американские гастроли побили все кассовые рекорды, которые до этого принадлежали The Beatles. Июльский концерт Led Zeppelin в « Мэдисон Сквер Гарден » лёг в основу фильма « The Song Remains the Same », выпущенного три года спустя. Завершив турне, группа весь 1974 год отдыхала от музыки, отчасти посвятив его обустройству записывающего лэйбла Swan Song (названного так по неизданной инструментальной композиции Джимми Пейджа), на котором впоследствии выходили все её пластинки, а также альбомы Дэйва Эдмундса, Мэгги Белл, Detective, Midnight Flyer, Bad Company, The Pretty Things. Physical Graffiti Первым релизом Swan Song стал двойной альбом « Physical Graffiti », вышедший в феврале 1975 г. (записывать его начали в поместье Хэдли Грейндж, где было подготовлено 8 треков: остальные были набраны из старых записей, не вошедших в предыдущие релизы). Предварительные заказы на эту пластинку были примерно 15 млн долларов, так что не удивительно, что она стала четырежды «платиновой». В мае 1975 года Led Zeppelin дали пять концертов в лондонском Эрлс-корте (в 2003 году эти пленки вышли на DVD и считаются лучшими живыми выступлениями в карьере группы). Однако начавшиеся затем гастроли пришлось прервать после того, как Роберт Плант попал в серьезную автокатастрофу, когда находился на отдыхе в Греции. Сам вокалист отделался переломом лодыжки, но его жена Морин долгое время находилась в критическом состоянии и выжила лишь благодаря своевременно проведенному переливанию крови. Presence Лишь отчасти восстановившись в течение полугода, Плант присоединился к остальным участникам группы в работе над новым альбомом Presence. В голливудской студии SIR вокалист вынужден был записываться, не выходя из инвалидного кресла, а Пэйдж (как позже рассказывал в интервью журналу Guitar World) работал по 18-20 часов в сутки, а две ночи не спал вообще. Запись альбома удалось завершить в течение трех недель: спешка объяснялась тем, что нужно было успеть до прибытия сюда Rolling Stones, также снявших эту студию для работы над «Black and Blue». Presense вышел весной 1976 года, возглавил хит-парады многих стран мира, но был встречен критикой сдержанно (равно как и последовавший за ним фильм «The Song Remains the Same»). Весенние гастроли 1977 года вновь оказались прерванными: шестилетний Карак, сын Планта, внезапно скончался от осложений после инфекционной болезни кишечника. Лишь летом 1978 года Led Zeppelin приступили к работе над восьмым студийным альбомом (в шведской студии Polar). В перерывах они сумели провести короткое европейское турне и дважды сыграли в Небуорте (эти концерты для английской аудитории оказались последними). In Through the Out Door In Through the Out Door (сентябрь 1979) стал всемирным хитом, хотя экспериментальным звучанием и стилистическим разнообразием у критиков и фанов вызвал неоднозначную реакцию. Аранжировки группы упростились, энергетическое напряжение спало: возобновились подспудные разговоры о том, что причиной тому — тайное увлечение Пейджа героином (начавшееся еще во время работы над «Presence»). В мае 1980 года Led Zeppelin вышли в свое последнее европейское турне, а в сентябре собрались в особняке гитариста группы, чтобы начать репетиции с новым материалом. История Led Zeppelin прервалась внезапно. 25 сентября 1980 года Джон Бонэм был найден мёртвым в спальне дома Джимми Пейджа после вчерашней пьянки. Пейдж, Плант и Джонс собрались, чтобы ехать на следующие репетиции, но Бонэма никто не видел. Посчитав, что он спит, Плант послал своего ассистента за Бонэмом. Но придя в спальню ассистент Планта увидел следующее: Бонэм лежал на спине в луже рвотной массы. Джонс вызвал скорую, но барабанщик был уже мертв. Новость быстро просочилась в СМИ и начала передаваться в каждом выпуске теле- и радионовостей в Великобритании. 7 октября 1980 года следствие вынесло решение, что смерть Бонэма произошла в результате несчастного случая. Выяснилось, что в тот день Джон принял много водки, что вызвало рвоту. Рвотные массы попали в лёгкие, вследствие чего барабанщик и умер. И хотя в организме присутствовали следы наркотиков, было установлено, что они не способствовали его смерти. 10 октября 1980 года состоялись похороны Джона Бонэма в Рашоке, Вустершир, в церкви возле фермы Бонзо. Останки были кремированы. На похоронах присутствовали также Пол Маккартни и Джефф Линн. Поначалу появились слухи о том, что его могут заменить Кози Пауэлл, Кармайн Эппис, Барримор Барлоу, Саймон Кирк или Бив Биван, однако в декабре группа выступила с заявлением, в котором объявила об окончательном распаде. Ненависть гитариста Led Zeppelin к «Роллинг Стоун» была неприкрытой. Наш журнал опубликовал пять (!) негативных рецензий на альбомы ансамбля, но главное — разгромил его дебютный диск. Этого Пэйдж простить не смог: он поклялся, что никогда в жизни не даст журналу интервью. «Они пытались уничтожить мою группу, — говорил он. — С какой стати я должен сейчас иметь с ними дело? Когда я нуждался в их поддержке, они плюнули мне в лицо, теперь они хотят, чтобы я помог им продать очередной номер. Почему я должен идти им навстречу?.. » — Камерон Кроу, Rolling Stone, 13 марта 1975 года. Причины негативного отношения рок-прессы к Led Zeppelin (если не считать природной агрессивности Питера Гранта, которая — с одной стороны, многих отталкивала, с другой — вписывалась в общий имидж ансамбля) имеют глубинный характер. Дело в том, что с самого начала группе приписывались — с одной стороны, интерес к чёрной магии, с другой — крайне правые взгляды. Ни первое, ни, тем более, второе обвинение, не нашло себе прямых доказательств, и тем не менее уже с конца 60-х годов рок-пресса объявила Led Zeppelin негласную войну. Гастроли Led Zeppelin производили странное впечатление: с одной стороны — многотысячные толпы, сияющие лимузины, лучшие отели; с другой — атмосфера подозрительности, недомолвок, вечное ощущение какой-то отверженности. С некоторых пор на группу навесили клеймо паршивой овцы английского хард-рока. Стоило Led Zeppelin выйти в турне, как тут же наперерез им выпускали Rolling Stones. Первые имели над вторыми явное преимущество и в любой момент способны были его доказать, но… из газетных репортажей догадаться об этом было не так-то просто! В те годы группу искусственно придерживали в тени. — Камерон Кроу, 13 марта 1975 года. Лирика двух первых альбомов Led Zeppelin была нарочито «блюзовой»: из своих любимых стандартов Пэйдж и Плант заимствовали весь набор «романтических» штампов (с псевдо-эротическими метафорами (The Lemon Song). Несоответствие слащавых текстов и взрывного, почти авангардного рока (Black Dog, Communication Breakdown) словно бы обесценивало слова, намекая на то, что свое истинное «послание» группа, не формулируя, доводит до слушателя иррациональными методами. Первым свидетельством того, что Пэйдж и Плант не такие простаки, какими пытаются показаться, явилась Ramble On из второго альбома (оба зачитывались Толкиеном, когда тот был еще андеграундным автором). А затем появилась Immigrant Song с мастерски сработанным, сверхкомпактным и крайне оригинальным текстом. Песня произвела на предубежденную прессу тяжелое впечатление: после этого убийственно-мрачного «морского марша» викингов (с угрожающим: «we are you overlords…») ни одна заметка о Led Zeppelin не обходилась без упоминаний об «арийской внешности» Планта и его же (несомненно, «болезненном») интересе к скандинавскому фольклору. Слухи о том, что гитарист группы всерьез занимается магией, стали муссироваться особенно активно после того, как стало известно, что тот поселился в особняке, ранее принадлежавшем скандально знаменитому Алистеру Кроули. Позже, когда участникам группы пришлось пережить ряд личных трагедий, общественное мнение склонилось к тому, что таким образом пострадавшим пришлось расплачиваться с «тёмными силами» за некие мистические эксперименты Пэйджа, позволявшего себе с этими силами заигрывать. Уже в начале 70-годов многие пытались искать зашифрованные послания и намёки в текстах группы, и та охотно давала поводы для такого рода исследований. Текст Stairway To Heaven (в котором, несмотря на все старания энтузиастов, сатанинского компромата найдено не было) набран из фразеологических обрывков, словно бы выдернутых из некоего более полного текста, и создает галерею завораживающе-неопределённых образов и пейзажей, толкования которым до сих пор никто предложить не смог. Об ещё более зловещем тексте Led Zeppelin, No Quarter (который выглядел особенно мрачно на общем пасторально-умиротворённом фоне пятого альбома), говорили даже, что речь там шла о «рабочей ночи» отряда гестапо, хотя упоминание Тора ясно указывает на всё те же скандинавско-мифологические корни текста. Когда в 1976 году Джон Бонэм и Питер Грант были арестованы за жестокое избиение одного из служащих концертного зала (подчинённого Билла Грээма), журнал Rolling Stone живописал это деяние с такой убедительной предвзятостью, словно нашел окончательное доказательство того факта, что Led Zeppelin — это фашиствующие сатанисты, в которых нет ничего человеческого. Слухи о реальных похождениях музыкантов, свидетельствовавших об их не слишком джентльменском отношении к женщинам (широкую огласку получил так называемый 'red snapper incident', когда между ног одной из девушек-groupies была насильно всунута только что выловленная из реки рыба) подавались прессой в качестве «доказательств» того, что участники группы склонны к садизму. Лишь спустя несколько лет после распада Led Zeppelin, когда Пэйдж и Плант начали общаться с прессой, и мир увидел перед собой не монстров, а интеллигентных людей, лишённых агрессивности, зловещая атмосфера необоснованной подозрительности вокруг Led Zeppelin стала рассеиваться. 1980-2002 После распада группы все её участники занялись сольной деятельностью. Джон Пол Джонс вернулся с продюсерской деятельности (свой первый сольник «Zooma» он выпустил лишь в 1999 году). Джимми Пейдж записал саундтрек к «Death Wish II», после чего собрал коллекцию ранее отвергнутых студийных треков и в 1982 году выпустил её под названием Coda. Сюда были включены два трека, записанных на концерте группы в Ройал Алберт-холле (1970), по одному — из сессий Led Zeppelin III и Houses of the Holy, три — не вошедших в альбом In Through the Out Door, а также инструментальная пьеса «Bonzo’s Montreux», где к барабанному соло Бонэма Пейдж добавил электронные эффекты. В том же году у Роберта Планта вышел первый (и очень тепло принятый) сольный альбом «Pictures at Eleven». В 1984 году Пейдж и Плант встретились вновь: в составе почти спонтанно созданной группы Honeydrippers, записавшей один мини-альбом. После этого Пейдж (вместе с Полом Роджерсом из Free, Bad Company) образовал Firm. В 1985 Пейдж, Плант и Джонс воссоединились для выступления на фестивале Live Aid (в Филадельфии, на стадионе JFK). Для исполнения партии ударных были приглашены Тони Томпсон и Фил Коллинз. Бывшие участники Led Zeppelin были недовольны своим выступлением, которое по их просьбе было исключено из выпущенного в 2004 DVD с материалами фестиваля. Группа снова собралась на 40-летнем юбилее Atlantic Records (1988). Место покойного отца за ударными в этом концерте занял Джейсон Бонэм. За выступлением Пейджа и Планта в программе MTV Unplugged (и выходом альбома Unledded) последовало мировое турне с басистом Чарли Джонсом (из группы Роберта Планта) и оркестром, составленном в основном из арабских инструменталистов. Разногласия с Джоном Полом Джонсом достигли апогея, когда на вопрос о том, где находится последний, Плант ответил: «Паркует автомобиль». (На церемонии посвящения в « Зал Славы Рок-н-ролла » (12 января 1995 года) Джон Пол Джонс иронически заметил: «Спасибо, что вспомнили мой телефонный номер», и все обратили внимание на то, какими взглядами Пейдж и Плант одарили своего басиста.) Дуэт цеппелиновских лидеров продолжил успешное сотрудничество 1998 году, выпустив альбом Walking Into Clarksdale (трек из которого «Most High» получил « Грэмми » как «Best rock song»). В поддержку нового материала было организовано мировое турне «Walking Into Everywhere». В 1990 году вышел (и стал мегахитом) бокс-сет из четырех CD, подготовленный Пейджем, проведшим полный ремастеринг старых записей. Три года спустя за ним последовалThe Complete Studio Recordings — десятитомный бокс-сет. В октябре 2002 года британская пресса сообщила о том, что Роберт Плант и Джон Пол Джонс наконец-то пришли к примирению, оставив позади ссору, которая долгие годы мешала Led Zeppelin воссоединиться. 2007 12 сентября 2007 промоутер Харви Голдсмит официально объявил о том, что Роберт Плант, Джимми Пейдж и Джон Пол Джонс вместе с Джейсоном Бонэмом объединятся для благотворительного концерта памяти Ахмета Эртигана — основателя Atlantic Records. Изначально, концерт был запланирован на 26 ноября 2007 на площадке O 2 Arena в Лондоне, но в связи с переломом пальца у Джимми Пейджа, концерт был перенесён на 10 декабря 2007. Организаторы предвидели ажиотаж вокруг покупки билетов — группа не выступала уже много лет, и не обнародовала каких-либо подтверждённых сведений о дальнейших выступлениях. В связи с ажиотажем, а также для предотвращения спекуляций, право покупки билетов (цена — 125 английских фунтов, или 250 долларов США) разыгрывалось среди зарегистрированных пользователей сайта Ahmettribute. com. В ноябре было объявлено, что в памятном концерте примут участие гитарист The Who Пит Тауншенд, бас-гитарист Билл Уаймен, входивший в состав The Rolling Stones с 1962 по 1993 год, Паоло Нутини и группа Foreigner. Пресс-служба Rolling Stones официально опровергла появившиеся сообщения о том, что на концерте могут выступить также Мик Джеггер и Чарли Уоттс. Двухчасовое выступление группы 10 декабря потрясло музыкальный мир. Все без исключения обозреватели дали концерту наивысшие оценки. «То, что Led Zeppelin сделали этим вечером, доказывает, они способны по-прежнему выступать на том уровне, который изначально обеспечил им статус легенды. Нам остается лишь надеяться, что мы увидели их не в последний раз», - написал NME. На концерте присутствало множество знаменитостей, в том числе барабанщик Foo Fighters Дэйв Грол (высоко оценивший игру Джейсона Бонэма), Чэд Смит из Red Hot Chili Peppers, Пол Маккартни, Брайан Мэй, Дэвид Гилмор, братья Галлахер из Oasis, участники Arctic Monkeys, Эдж (U2), Бернард Самнер (New Order), Дэйв Мастейн, Питер Гэбриэл, Мик Джаггер, Ричард Эшкрофт, Мэрилин Мэнсон. Дискография * Led Zeppelin * Led Zeppelin II * Led Zeppelin III * Led Zeppelin IV * Houses of the Holy * Physical Graffiti * Presence * In Through the Out Door Категория:Коллективы 1960-х Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Группы психоделического рока Категория:Группы фолк-рока Категория:Группы прогрессивного рока Категория:Коллективы Англии